Motorized vehicles, such as automobiles, have exhaust systems to guide exhaust gases away from the controlled combustion taking place inside their engines. In addition to exhausting gases, exhaust systems also control engine noise. Specifically, much of the engine noise produced by the internal combustion process emanates through the exhaust system. In fact, that noise can be quite loud and, consequently, disturbing to the driver and people near the driver. Exhaust systems therefore typically have a muffler to reduce the engine noise, and the muffler is often configured to mitigate the noise to levels defined by state and local noise regulations.
Sports car and sport truck enthusiasts, however, may prefer to hear the full sound of their engines. For example, sports car enthusiasts often prefer to hear the “rumble” of their engines when riding their sports cars on a closed track. Indeed, the muffler function often is not legally necessary on a track in this instance since tracks generally are not subject to the municipal noise regulations. Some tracks, however, are subject to noise regulations and thus, also still must be muffled to some extent to comply with the noise regulations.